


Autograph Signing

by vampiremama



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremama/pseuds/vampiremama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
<img/><img/><p>"></p>
</div><p>Bella prepares for the moment she has been waiting years for. An autograph signing of her favorite actor is just the setting to make her real dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autograph Signing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TLCullen132](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLCullen132/gifts).



> This one shot is dedicated to Theresa, who not only went out of her comfort zone to go to an autograph signing with Peter Facinelli but also procured me an autograph from him signed Dr. Hot Bitch. This is for you girl!
> 
> Thank you to my pre-readers Edmett, Lyricalkris, and Beegurl13 who gave me awesome pointers.  
> And extra thanks to my wonderful Beta Acrosstheskyinstars who has no idea how much I love her. She puts up with chapters upon chapters of quick writing and makes them shine. 
> 
> I do not own Twilight but I own a Dr. Hot Bitch Autograph and in my books that is just as good!

Bella looked at herself in the mirror, wearing nothing but a red, lace thong and a bra that matched. The thong showed off her favorite asset, pun intended. Her long mahogany hair was lightly curled and it fell down to the middle of her back. She loved the feel of it caressing her skin as she swayed side to side. She had applied red lipstick that matched the shade of her underwear and she had just the right shoes to wear with it.

Convinced that everything that was supposed to be tucked in was, and everything that wasn't was on display, Bella went to her closet to get her dress. The slim-fitting red number she chose was perfect for what she wanted. It fit her slender figure while shaping her breasts, giving off the illusion of an extra cup size.

With the dress firmly in place, she went back to the mirror. She turned and noticed that with the clinging fabric, her barely there knickers left lines. She shrugged and then pulled off the thong, throwing it onto her bed. She smirked at the sight as they had landed on the pillow.

It was a warm day out so she had no need for a jacket. She was grateful because she didn't want to cover up her fabulous outfit with anything. She took a look at the address again before starting her car. She had had a thing for Carlisle Cullen ever since she was a kid. The blonde and extremely attractive movie star had graced her walls as a pre-teen and his movies had graced her shelves ever since.

He was one of those down to earth types that seemed to have gone unchanged by the staggering fame. Needless to say, she had always wanted to meet him, so when she heard he was coming to town for filming, she was ecstatic. She thought of every way possible to catch a glimpse of him but the set was guarded better than the Queen's jewels.

So when it was announced that he would be doing an autograph signing, Bella was over the moon. This is what led her to her devil red outfit and the swagger that accompanied it. She was finally going to experience her fantasy man. She shuddered in anticipation.

Bella couldn't see where the line of people ended as it wrapped around the bookstore. She smirked as she walked past them all. Bella, along with twenty others, had won a front of the line pass. She would not have to wait behind the hordes of screaming fan girls, and that suited her just fine. Her interaction at the bookstore with Carlisle would be quick; it's what happened after that she was excited for.

Bella stood behind two women that were talking excitedly. One was a slightly overweight lady with frizzy hair and the other was around Bella's age with blonde hair and a 'Carlisle Rocks' tee shirt. She stood patiently in line while a few others lined up behind her. She didn't want to make conversation with the others in line, that's not why she was here.

The moment Carlisle sat down, Bella felt her pulse begin to race. She knew that this was it – the moment she had waited years for. Nothing was going to stop her from getting what she came for.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Edward Masen was antsy. He liked his quiet little job at the bookstore and didn't like it being overrun by a two-bit celebrity and his entourage, even if it would bring in business. Trying to ignore all the excitement, he took a quick walk down the self-help aisle, straightening any books that he saw out of place.

He stood at the end of the aisle, frowning at the people he could see lined up and he knew there were hundreds more waiting outside. The VIP section was roped off and there were only a handful of people standing there.

When Edward saw the woman in the red dress, his breath caught. He had never seen anyone quite so beautiful. She was stunning, and it wasn't just because her cleavage was perched high out of her dress, Edward knew that she would be just as perfect in jeans and a t-shirt.

Edward kept an eye on her as the crowd started to stir. He knew that the actor was there but he couldn't take his eyes off the gorgeous brunette. He licked his lips as he saw her run her hand through her hair. Add a wind machine and she would have been straight out of a music video.

He watched as she waited for her turn to meet Carlisle Cullen. She stayed in line until the previous girl was gone. She wanted to make an entrance, the naughty minx. The way her hips moved as she sauntered up to the table was sinful. Edward knew that even the most famous man in the world would take notice of her beauty and that fact made Edward extremely jealous.

Bella bent at the waist as she leaned forward, giving the man in front of her a good view of her breasts. She could see that he was squiggling in his chair. She smiled to herself; this couldn't have been more perfect. She could feel the tension coming at her from every direction.

"Who should I make this out to?" Carlisle asked Bella's ample looking bosom.

"Bella," she purred.

"Ah, beautiful Bella. It suits you," he replied, flashing his million dollar smile in her direction.

"Thank you," she added with a wink and then wondered if she had gone too far.

She didn't watch what he wrote as she was more interested in what his body language was saying. He leaned forward and smiled as he took in her shape. She knew this encounter would provide for a hot time later that evening. She could hardly wait.

"There you are, sweetheart," the thespian cooed, ogling out Bella's backside a little too long as she took her picture and walked away.

After going through the ropes, Bella was in the middle of the bookstore. She looked around for someone to help her. There was a book she had been meaning to pick up.

Edward saw the young woman glancing up and down the aisle and he knew that this would be his chance. He approached her from the side and she didn't see him until he was standing right next to her.

"Is there something I can help you find?" he asked.

She looked him up and down before answering flatly, "Yes, I think so."

Edward listened to her request before leading her to a section near the back of the store. It was perfect that she had asked for a book from that section because it meant that even in the busy store, they would be secluded.

Edward was still feeling jealous from how the girl had looked at the movie star but more so of how he had looked back at her. He made a sweeping gesture to indicate her to go ahead. He growled as he followed behind her into the stacks.

"I saw the way you were looking at that Cullen prick," Edward said, unable to keep it in any longer.

"So, what's it to you?" Bella countered, spinning around.

Edward looked feral and Bella couldn't help notice how sexy it was. His disheveled bronze hair highlighted his strong jaw. Bella wanted to lick it.

"I'd prefer if you looked at _me_ like that instead," he demanded, backing her into the shelves.

"Like how?" she teased, earning her another growl. "Like this?" She batted her eyes.

Edward looked her in her eyes and a devilish smirk came across his face. "That's okay, I'll earn it."

Bella's knees went a little weak as Edward leaned in and pressed his body flush to hers. She parted her legs slightly as a subtle invitation for him to slide one of his in. He accepted it.

Bella thought briefly of why she had come to the bookstore and suddenly felt unsure; she made an effort to halt what was progressing. She placed her hand on Edward's chest and pressed slightly, telling him to stop.

"I don't think so," Edward snarled as he grabbed both her hands and pressed them above her head. Her picture fell unceremoniously to the ground. "I haven't earned my look yet. I think if I fuck you here in the bookstore, you'll forget all about blondie back there."

Bella had no response to that but heavy breathing. She went to press her legs together to relieve some of the tension building but realized too late that Edward's thigh was still in between them.

"That's my girl," he purred at her feeling her squeeze his leg.

Edward attacked her neck, kissing and sucking until Bella couldn't see straight. It was like he had a map to her erogenous zones. A very detailed map. Bella couldn't help herself and she let out a long, lustful moan.

"Quiet Pet or they'll all hear you. Maybe that would be fun, having your boyfriend come back here and find me taking you against these books. Would you like that?" Edward punctuated his question by grinding his considerable manhood into Bella.

"Hell yes," she moaned brazenly.

"Oh, you are a bad girl," Edward whispered.

It was then that Edward found out just how bad of a girl she was. He continued to hold her hands above her head with one hand and the other hand trailed up her thigh only to find that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Edward gasped, unable to maintain his cool, she was more than ready for him.

But just because she was ready didn't mean he couldn't still have a build-up.

Edward ran a finger lightly across her pussy, coating his fingers in her want. He teased the little bud at the tip until she was weakened in his arms. He didn't want her to come, not yet.

Bella's arms ached as Edward held them above her head. She wanted to dig her fingers in his hair, his back, the firm ass that she knew he had. Part of her wanted to gain control of this situation and part of her just wanted to go with it; that part won.

Bella didn't fight when Edward pulled her skirt up over her hips, in fact, she wiggled them in approval. Edward took his free hand and undid his zipper, allowing his beautiful erection to spring free from the torturous confines of his pants.

Edward finally released Bella's hands so that he could use both his to grab her ass. He picked her up, placing the edge of her bottom on the shelf behind her. He was happy to see that she was at the right height for him, poised and ready for him.

"You ready for me, baby?" he asked as his final warning. He knew there was no going back after this.

"Please," she whimpered embarrassingly.

Edward found her on the first push and he grunted as he felt her warm heat encompass him. He held still for a moment, just feeling the sensation of having this arousing creature around him. Bella started moving her hips first, because as nice as it felt to have him stationary inside her, she needed to move to keep her ass from falling asleep while balancing on the bookshelf.

Edward grabbed her ass hard as he thrust in and out of her. She could feel him picking up speed. They had been in the corner for a while now and they were pushing their luck on not getting caught.

"You winked at him," Edward snarled as he pumped in and out of her flesh.

"I'm sorry," she replied breathily.

"Those winks are only mine from now on," he demanded as he slammed her harder against the shelf.

"Yes, baby," Bella forced out as it was becoming nearly impossible to complete a coherent thought.

Bella fisted her fingers through Edward's hair as she arched her back. The new angle created the last little push she needed to get her release. The lights seemed to flicker on the ceiling as waves of pleasure rolled over her. She couldn't remember an orgasm feeling quite so magical before. Edward followed a few seconds later, a low grunting, "Fuck," left his lips as he nearly lost the ability to keep Bella's body up. His knees went weak but the determination to keep them both upright made the experience that much more intense.

He placed Bella's legs down on the floor, pulling her dress down before placing himself back in his pants. He leaned his body against hers for a moment, both of them still catching their breaths. Bella reached down to slip back on one of the heels she had lost somewhere in the midst of their lovemaking. As Bella stumbled, trying to place her shoe back on, Edward caught her. He looked at her and started laughing.

"Damn it, and I was so smooth until now," she whined.

"Baby, you know you're perfect to me, even with your clumsiness."

Edward offered Bella his arm and she took it. The two of them walked towards the door, still reveling in what they had just done. Bella stopped and gave him a quizzical look.

"Shouldn't the owner stay here while there is such a high profile person in the store?" she asked.

"Naw, my staff can cover it. I'd much rather escort this rather fine lady I just ravished to our home."

"Oh goody," Bella replied, a mischievous look came across her face. "I left you a present on your pillow."

"So help me Bella, if it's your matching thong…"

"I'm not telling," she taunted.

The loving couple headed home to continue their fantasy. Bella had wanted to make love in the bookstore ever since she and Edward had bought it five years before. It was always so busy, so when she heard that Carlisle Cullen wanted to do a signing there, it was the perfect distraction. There wouldn't be anyone in the tiny astrology section while such a big movie star was there. She knew he had been a bit jealous of her school girl crush for him and it was the perfect bait to help him agree to the naughty rendezvous. Not that anyone would ever hold a candle in her heart against Edward. He was her husband, her soul-mate, her best friend.

It had been Bella's lucky day.

Of course, it wasn't just Bella's lucky day as there was one other person to go the astrology section that day. Theresa couldn't wait in the line to see Carlisle, she didn't have the time before work, but she hoped to catch a glimpse of him. When she was unsuccessful, she figured that she would make use of the trip and pick up the book her mother wanted for her birthday.

Walking into the section, she couldn't help but notice the paper on the floor. She bent down to pick it up and found that it wasn't a paper but a picture of Carlisle Cullen.

She read what he wrote and a smile came over her face.

Call me, sexy,

Love Carlisle Cullen

555-425-6985


End file.
